


Magical Binding and Transference

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Mischief and Metal [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Collars, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic Collars, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Tony Stark, loss of magic, magical transferance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: With the release of the new poster for the LOKI series, came this fic.Loki and Tony's sex life is fantastic, but Tony longs for the ability to throw Loki around, rip off his clothes and have his way. He wants to be able to hold Loki down and take him hard and fast until they're both too exhausted to move. The only problem? He's mortal and Loki has the strength of a god. So what's a god with magical abilities to do; he finds a way to give Tony the strength of a god...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Mischief and Metal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103684
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	Magical Binding and Transference

There was something about Anthony after a fight that really got Loki going. He didn’t quite understand why, since he hated the man’s do-gooder attitude, but he respected that Anthony was not about to stop being Iron Man anytime soon. And truthfully, Loki didn’t want him to. Seeing Iron Man fly around, punching bad guys, and setting off repulsor blasts made Loki’s cock twitched. There were numerous times when the Avengers would get back to the tower only to have Anthony mysteriously (in a not so mysterious kind of way) disappear, only to reappear hours later with non-battle bruises and extremely well sated. 

The others didn’t say anything, but they all knew, of course. Whenever a battle was over, Loki and Tony Stark fucked like bunnies. 

An early morning battle against some invading alien army that couldn’t breathe their atmosphere was quickly wrapped up well before noon. Morning battles were Loki’s favourite battles, the type where he could fuck Anthony all afternoon, and they wouldn’t miss dinner. After lunch and a shower, Loki threw his lover onto the bed, ripped the towel from around his waist and proceeded to have his way, which resulted in three rounds in female form and two rounds in male form and an extremely worn-out human. 

Moaning, Anthony turned, slinging an arm around Loki’s middle and palming a perfectly sized breast. Even exhausted, he still couldn’t seem to stop touching. “I wish, just once, I could throw you around,” he complained. “I’d walk in, toss you onto the nearest surface and pound you through it… or maybe I’d ride you until I’d had my fill and then finally I would let you come.” Loki moaned at the words, but even she was too exhausted for her body to take an interest. 

“Hmm,” was all Loki said in response, but her mind was already turning. Technically, magic could be bound and crafting a spell that would give Loki the same stamina and strength as a mortal wouldn’t be difficult. But Loki wondered if she could take it one step beyond, could she give Anthony her power? Her strength? Maybe even her magic? Just temporarily? She fell asleep, contemplating.

Three days later, Loki walked into the Sanctum Sanctorum and looked around with a sneer. He really disliked Strange and his brand of so-called magic, but unfortunately, Doctor Stephen Strange was the leading expert on Midgardian magic, and if Loki wanted help, he needed to play nice. 

“Polite society knocks before entering someone’s home,” an annoyed voice piped up from the stairwell.

Loki smirked. “Bold of you to assume I’ve ever been in polite society.” Strange snorted but said nothing, and Loki took that as permission to enter. “I require assistance, Doctor, and since you are the leading source of magical knowledge on this little blue marble, I am here to humbly ask for your help.”

Naturally, Strange looked sceptical but motioned for Loki to follow, which he did, right into the largest library outside of Asgard he’d ever seen. His mouth absolutely did not fall open, but from the smug grin on Strange’s face, Loki feared it actually did. With an audible click, he closed it and looked around. Stack after stack after stack of books on magic. It was amazing that Midgard, a world not exactly known for its magic, held such a vast library. Looking at the windows, Loki could tell each section was in a different location, a spell that was quite difficult to create and even harder to maintain. To say he was impressed would be an understatement.

Not that he’d tell Doctor Strange, of course.

Loki cleared his throat and turned. “I require knowledge of magic binding and transference.” 

The shocked and sceptical look was pretty on par for what Loki was expecting, so he waited until Strange pulled himself together. “Ah, can I ask why?”

“You can ask,” Loki stated, making it clear he had no intention of answering. 

“Right,” Strange sighed. 

Taking a chance, Loki stepped forward and lowered his voice, trying to sound as least hostile as possible. “Doctor,” he started, “I promise you it is not for any nefarious reasons. I’ve been a good boy since my permanent residence on Midgard.”

“Penis robots?”

Loki laughed. That had been hilarious. “A harmless prank, nothing more. And you have to admit; it was hilarious.” The doctor’s lips twitched, making Loki grin. He knew under that gruff exterior was a man who enjoyed a good prank.

“The look on Doom’s face was pretty funny,” the doctor admitted with a laugh. He rolled his eyes, shook his head and motioned for Loki to follow him again. “I cannot believe I agree to this,” he muttered, loud enough for Loki to hear, “but I have a few books that can help you, just-” he stopped and turned. “Look, I know you’re the god of lies-”

“Mischief,” Loki interrupted. “I may be a Silvertongue, but I was never the god of lies. I lie no more and no less than anyone else on this planet, including you.”

Strange held up his hands as if in surrender. “Alright, well then, Silvertongue, please just swear to me, without hedging or talking around the issue, that you’ll cause no harm to anyone with these books?”

Well, that was an interesting oath to take. No harm to anyone; he couldn’t really guarantee that since he had no idea if his idea would work or if it did how it would affect his lover. But he had no intentions of harming; in fact, his intentions were utterly selfless. Well, maybe not selfless; he would be getting something out of the deal. Taking a breath, Loki nodded. “I swear, no intentional harm.”

The second the words left his mouth, he knew Strange had picked up on the “intentional”; the man hesitated again but then turned and kept walking. He stopped at a set of books by a window that showed a full moon and a city that was most definitely not New York. “Hong Kong?” Loki asked. Even in the dark, the city was bustling. He supposed it wasn’t terribly late, 10 pm at the most. 

“The library is spelled to connect to all four locations,” Strange explained, “this section is in Hong Kong, and these books do not leave this section. You can read them here. Take no copies, write nothing down.”

It wasn’t ideal, but it would work. Loki did have a photographic memory, so that helped. “Fine,” he agreed and got to work. 

Four hours later, Loki had the spells and information he needed, but unfortunately, it would require a trip to Nidavellir, which wasn’t difficult per se, but not easy either. He closed the book he was reading and stood, cracking his back and replaced the book. Strange was in another part of the library when Loki finally found him and thanked him for his help. Then spared no time teleporting to the area on Midgard where the branches of Yggdrasil were easiest to cross between Midgard and Nidavellir. 

The dwarves weren’t thrilled to see him, but Loki was able to bargain for what he was looking for, and two days later he returned home with a beautifully crafted metal box and the items he wanted inside. Anthony was predictably in his lab when he returned, so Loki teleported directly to his side. His mortal was working on his latest gadget and was utterly engrossed, not even bothering to look up when Loki popped in. 

“You’ve been gone for several days,” Anthony accused, “you coulda said you were leaving.”

“Ah,” Loki lamely answered. Yes, he should have done that, and it was an oversight on his part. Being in a relationship, having someone worry about him was such a novel concept that oftentimes he did things without thinking only to be reminded that he was in a deep and committed relationship with a man he loved with his entire being. It was a lot sometimes, but Loki would never give it up. “I have a present for you if that helps,” he offered, holding out the box. 

Anthony paused, then placed his device on the table and turned to Loki fully. He was in a pair of jeans and a tank top, his arc reactor glowing brightly through the shirt. He looked somewhat sweaty which made Loki wonder what he’d been up to, but didn’t ask, too excited to show off his new gift which Anthony took and opened, then frowned, clearly confused. 

Nestled into beautiful red and gold satin was a soft metal collar with a circle charm in red and gold, the exact shades of Anthony’s Iron Man suit, and two wrist cuffs of similar design with a small green and gold medallion set into the metal. Knowing Anthony wouldn’t understand right away, Loki knelt in front of him, tilting his head up so he could see his inventor’s face. “The collar acts as a binder, keeping my magic and all Asgardian traits below the surface,” he explained gently. It was; with, with the collar on, he was nearly defenceless and yet he would do this for his lover. He knew Anthony would take care of him. 

Licking his lips, he continued, “the wrist cuffs transfer the bound traits to the wearer, you, giving you the strength and stamina of an Asgardian.” 

Loki could see the exact second the realisation of what Loki was giving set in. Anthony’s eyes darkened, and his lips parted on a breathed out, “fuck” before he carefully placed the box on the workbench and pounced. Loki landed on the floor with his lover on top, trying to keep up with the ferocious kisses. “I take it you like it?” he asked with a laugh.

“Take us to our room and put them on,” his lover ordered, and Loki did just that.

Within seconds they were in their bedroom, naked with the door locked and the soundproofing enabled. Loki knelt slowly at Stark’s feet and took the wrist cuffs, gently placing them around his lover’s wrists. “It’s Uru,” he explained, “a scarce and very expensive metal. Mjolnir was made out of it; much better than Vibranium.” He winked, then tilted his head for the collar. “I’m sure you can already feel the effects even before the collar is on. I warn you, having strength takes some getting used to; please be careful.” 

There was a built-in magical failsafe; the cuffs would not allow Anthony’s strength to hurt anyone, including Loki. It was necessary since suddenly going from mortal strength to Asgardian strength would take weeks of trial and error before understanding limits. Magic just made everything so much easier.

“You’re beautiful,” Stark whispered, trailing a finger down Loki’s cheek. His cock was already hard and leaking, as was Loki’s, and they hadn’t done anything more than Loki kneeling at Stark’s feet. 

“Get on with it, Stark, before I take matters into my own hands.” To prove his point he wrapped a hand around himself and stroked. With narrowed eyes, Stark snapped the collar around Loki’s neck and stepped back then quickly slid forward to catch Loki as he swayed from the sudden cut off of magic. “Shit… that… was more intense than I was expecting.” Although his cock didn’t seem to care, it was still hard and leaking between his legs.” 

“We don’t-”

Loki cut off his lovers words but leaning forward and taking Stark’s entire cock into his mouth. “Fuck!” Stark yelped and shuddered. He closed his hand around Loki’s head and held him in place as his hips moved at an increasingly fast pace. He was testing Loki’s limits, which was good since he couldn’t hold his breath for as long. 

The hard cock slid easily into Loki’s throat and he swallowed and swallowed and swallowed as it pushed in and out and in and out faster and faster until he couldn’t take it and ended up choking but still Stark didn’t let up. Tears formed at the corners of Loki’s eyes but he didn’t tap out, instead willing his body to surrender. As soon as he went limp, allowing Stark to use him as he wanted, the man pulled back completely. “Fuck… Fuck, Loki!” He groaned and hauled his lover up and threw him on the bed- exactly what he’d wanted to do. 

Loki landed face down and had no time to turn around before there were hands on his hips and a slick finger pressing into his entrance. “So this is where you were?” Stark asked, and when he got no reply, slapped Loki’s ass hard enough to leave a mark. The trickster cried out, his body shuddering and clamping down around Stark’s finger. “Answer me.”

“Yes!” Loki yelled, both answering the question and making his pleasure known. Sex had never been so intense, and he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. The complete lack of control, the realisation that his lover was stronger, faster, and could do anything to him, was an aphrodisiac unlike he’d never felt before. He wondered if he’d come before Stark was even inside him. “Please.”

“You get to come when I tell you,” Anthony ordered, making Loki shudder. Another slap landed on his ass in the exact same spot, and he cried out again, from both the sting and the shock of it. His body tingled, little points of pain shooting up his spine from the location of the contact. “Answer me when I talk to you.”

“Ye-” Another smack, “fuck!” A third, then a forth until Loki’s ass was on fire. The tears were back and he sobbed into his pillow but his cock was still hard and he was more turned on than he’d ever been. “Ye-yes, Anthony. I will not come until you tell me.”

A soothing palm, with what Loki assumed was lotion, ran over the abused skin and he signed. “Good boy,” Stark whispered, “you’re so good for me, Loki.” The praise turned him on even more, and he moaned as his cock got impossibly harder. “I know you want to come, but not yet.” He shook his head; he would not disappoint his lover. 

Slowly another finger was added; the sensation of being stretched, of needing preparation, was novel. His body adjusted quickly, but there was still a tinge of pain each time Anthony’s fingers went deeper and twisted and pressed, making sure Loki’s body was ready. He brushed his fingers over Loki’s prostate, making the man cry out again and push back. Anthony chuckled and bent to press a kiss to the red skin of Loki’s ass. “So good for me, taking it like this.”

“Yes,” Loki breathed. He wasn't sure if it was a question or if he should answer but he did anyway. “Please, Anthony,” he begged, “I’m ready.”

“Not yet, sweetheart.” It was the first time he’d ever been called such a name and Loki felt like he should hate it, but didn’t. Anthony loved him and wanted to keep him calm and lose so he could make sure Loki’s body was well prepared. Everything he did was out of love, and Loki sighed into the bed, letting his lover work. “That’s it, just relax for me.” Another finger was added. This one caused him to moan in pain but instead of pressing forward, Anthony stopped. He allowed Loki’s body to adjust then slowly moved again, stretching and twisting until once again Loki was pushing back into his fingers. 

All too soon, or maybe not soon enough, the fingers were removed. “I need you to take a breath for me and let it out slowly, okay?” Loki nodded, not trusting his voice to speak, but it seemed that was okay. He took a breath, and as he let it out, his lover slid forward.

The press of cock inside him was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It hurt, but not in a bad way. Every so often Anthony would go too fast, too deep and Loki would moan, which caused his lover to stop. Then when his body loosened, Anthony moved forward again. Slowly, very slowly, he worked his cock inside inch by inch until he could go no more, and they both breathed out a shaky breath.

“Okay, Sweetheart?” Stark asked. He rubbed a hand down Loki’s back which made him sigh and shudder; it felt good. 

“Yes,” Loki moaned in answer. He shuddered and pushed back, letting his lover know he was ready, but Stark clamped his hands down over his hips hard enough to bruise- and wasn’t that novel, Loki would have bruises. He shuddered at both the thought and the little pricks of pain he was getting from the too hard hold. “Please,” he begged.

Stark didn’t answer, didn’t move, and didn’t release his grip for several long minutes. Loki squirmed but didn’t otherwise move or say anything until, with a shuddery breath, Stark started to move. He pounded into Loki had a fast hard pace that shook the entire bed, and Loki could do nothing but take it. A hand fisted in his hair and pulled, lifting Loki’s head which caused the cock inside him to go deeper, and they both groaned. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit,” Stark growled in his ear and bit down his neck. 

More bruises would line his body from neck to shoulder, on his ass, on his hips, and Loki couldn’t wait to see them. “Yes,” he moaned. “Yes fuck me hard, Stark!” It was a demand that earned him another slap, but he couldn’t regret it. It was too good, the thrusts hit his prostate perfectly, and the dichotomy of pain and pleasure only made Loki’s body tighten more, giving him more pleasure. He found himself loving the pain just as much as the pleasure and cried out his joy. 

With a grunt, Stark wrapped a hand around Loki’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. “Come, Loki,” he ordered, “right now, or you won’t be allowed to come at all.” 

There was no way for Loki to deny such an order, and he cried out. His body arched and clamped down on the hard cock inside him as his cock emptied itself onto the bed. Loki shuddered and groaned as ripple after ripple of pleasure ran through his whole body until he could do nothing but collapse. Stark followed him down, his hips moving like a piston inside his body. It was almost too much, that line between pain and pleasure blurring, but Loki couldn’t tell him to stop, it was euphoric. 

A handful of thrusts later, and Stark was emptying himself inside Loki’s body with a groan. He shuddered through it, his teeth clamping down on Loki’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. “FUCK!” The trickster shouted as his body jolted, then slumped to the bed again, shuddering through another impossible and dry orgasm. 

Stark slumped with him, panting and nuzzled at the mark in apology. He pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt his lover and rolled onto his back; one arm flung up over his head, the other slowly rubbed up and down Loki’s back. “Sorry about the bite, never done that before,” he muttered sleepily.

It was just another thing to add to the sensation of having sex as a mortal, and Loki cherished it. He would definitely be using the collar again. “How do I take that off you?” Stark asked, running a finger over the soft metal.

“There’s a latch,” Loki explained, “at the back where you fastened it. Barely there, I wanted them almost seamless.” Stark’s fingers slid against the collar until he found the hidden latch and pressed, allowing the collar to slide off. Together they placed the collar and wrist cuffs in the box and put them on the bedside table. “No one but us can see this box,” Loki explained. “If anyone were to get a hold of them…” he left his words to trail off.

“Hey,” Anthony whispered, catching Loki’s chin with his fingers. “I will never betray you.” Smiling, Loki surged up and kissed him, the one thing they hadn’t done that evening. 

It was a risk, the collar, the wrist cuffs, to give himself over to another, to make himself so vulnerable, but if there was one person in the universe he trusted beyond all others, it was Anthony Stark, and he most definitely would be wearing the collar again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to comment? Try an emoji reaction!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = great story!  
> 🔥 = HOT!  
> 🤩 = I love this universe! Thank you for writing


End file.
